


A Difficult Offer to Refuse

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Multi, One-Shot, Short, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine- Imagine being first mate to a Captain, and Vane trying to convince you to join his crew instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Offer to Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more imagines and drabbles :)

After the voyage you’d just had, all you want to do was get back to the room you rent at the tavern and sleep for a week.

Shoving past your rowdy shipmates, the men already drunk and throwing slurred jibes at the other crews, you drag your feet up the stairs and push open the door to your room.

Even though it may not have been made of the sturdiest wood, the door was enough to turn the raucous calls into a dim buzz.

The night’s darkness seeps into the room and soothes the headache pounding at the back of your head, and for a moment you simply enjoy the coolness of it.

Eventually you shove yourself off the door and turn up the nearby lamp, a pool of orange casting around the room.

With a heavy sigh you turn towards the bed to change, and stop mid-step to find an unexpected but familiar figure slouched in the armchair. You tug down the shirt you’d been pulling off.

“Please,” Vane says, his voice like the purr of a cat, “don’t let me stop you.”

You grip the hem firmly, as though you might actually be tempted to keep going with him staring at you in such a suggestive way.

Clearing your throat, you frown and fold your arms. “What do you want? And what the hell are you doing in my room?”

“I came to make you an offer.” He doesn’t move from his casual position in the chair, so you perch on the edge of a nearby table and wait for him to continue. “How well did you do on your last sail?”

You shrug. “Not too bad.” That was a lie; you hadn’t caught any prize after three long weeks at sea.

Vane seems to sense the falseness in your words, and you turn your gaze away to mask your expression.

“I see.” A smirk forms on his thin lips, and you have the horrible urge to either smack it from his face or kiss him. The thought makes you tense and you clasp your hands together. “Join my crew.”

“What?” For a long moment, you think you’ve misheard, until he repeats it.

“Join my crew.”

“I-“ You stumble over your words, uncertain how to respond to his sudden request.

Vane is a captain you have admired from afar, a man who keeps his crew in line and seems to find some of the biggest prizes.

And now he wants you?

You stare at the floor, unsure what else to do.

The chair creaks and footsteps draw close. Vane’s tanned and ring adorned hand slides into your view.

You flick your gaze up to meet his piercing blue one.

“Shake my hand, and I’ll sort the rest.” He makes it sound so simple.

Before you realise what you’re doing, your fingers slip into his and he grasps them firmly.

A smile forms on his face that sends your heart racing in your chest.

It thunders even louder when he doesn’t let go of your hand.


End file.
